Enfance asgardienne
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE-FILM : Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.
1. Le deuxième fils

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.**

 **Dans ce 1er chapitre, Odin rentre de Jotunheim avec la victoire et un paquet dans les bras qui risque bien de changer la vie de toute la famille royale asgardienne**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENFANCE ASGARDIENNE**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le deuxième prince**_

Frigga était debout. Les yeux dans le vague, elle observait le vent et la neige qui tombait doucement par la fenêtre du palais. L'hiver était plus froid que d'habitude cette année et elle frissonna, tirant sa pelisse pour qu'elle enveloppe un peu plus ses épaules. L'hiver était anormalement long, rude et dévastateur. La Reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela venait de la guerre que son époux menait contre les Jotun. Il était d'ailleurs parti les affronter chez eux depuis trois longs jours et la souveraine était de plus en plus inquiète. Le combat serait violent et elle avait peur des conséquences. Un tremblement la parcourut. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait, s'il ne devait pas revenir.

Des babillements la tirèrent de ses pensées trop sombres. Elle se retourna et sourit. Sans doute avait-il perçu son inquiétude, mais Thor avait quitté sa chambre à peine la nuit tombée pour rejoindre sa mère dans son lit et lui faire un câlin. Le garçonnet, qui allait avoir trois ans, avait refusé de la quitter, finissant par s'endormir dans son lit. Frigga n'avait pas eu le cœur à la ramener à sa chambre et elle ne pouvait nier que la présence de son petit soleil lui permettait de se sentir moins triste. Elle revint vers le lit et brossa doucement ses cheveux en arrière avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Elle était toujours penchée sur lui lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel. La reine sursauta et courut à la fenêtre. Le Bifrost… Un frisson la parcourut. Les Asgardiens étaient rentrés.

...

Les bruits de pas dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres, firent jaillir Frigga hors de ses appartements. Elle, l'aurait reconnu entre tous. C'était les pas de son époux. Après un dernier regard en direction de Thor, toujours étalé en travers dans leur lit, elle courut le rejoindre. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, mais elle reconnut sa silhouette.

\- Mon aimé, vous êtes enfin rentré !

Odin lui sourit et Frigga sursauta.

\- Oh ciel ! Votre œil !

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit son mari. Le principal c'est que nous les avons vaincus.

\- La guerre est finie ?

\- Oui, nous leur avons confisqué la source de leur pouvoir. Nous n'entendrons plus parler de Laufey pendant longtemps.

\- J'en suis si heureuse. La paix me manque tellement. Ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter et…

Dans la pénombre, Frigga s'était focalisé sur l'œil blessé de son époux, mais maintenant, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il tenait dans ses bras un paquet de linge et cela l'intrigua. Odin lui sourit.

\- Il y a eu un imprévu…

Le Roi ne dit rien et tendit le paquet de linge à son épouse. Frigga frémit en découvrant un tout jeune bébé qui l'observa de son regard vert. La Reine prit l'enfant des bras de son mari. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois mois et le colla contre son sein.

\- Mais… Comment ? Où avez-vous trouvé ce petit ?

\- Il était seul et abandonné dans un temple jotun, voué à la mort.

\- Abandonné ! S'exclama Frigga en passant ses doigts le long de sa joue tout en le berçant. Chez les jotun ?

\- C'est un jotun… Il pleurait, mais quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il a perdu son apparence pour prendre celle-ci. Comme s'il voulait…

\- Que vous l'emmeniez… Murmura Frigga en souriant à l'enfant. Avoir une telle essence magique à son âge…

\- Je n'ai pas pu le laisser.

\- Je vous comprends. Il est vrai qu'il est si petit pour un jotun.

\- Oui… Trop petit, trop faible et sans doute trop malade pour que les jotuns aient envie de prendre soin de lui.

Frigga redressa la tête.

\- C'est ignoble ce que vous dites. Quelle mère accepterait que vouer son enfant à la mort sans tout faire pour le soigner.

\- Les jotuns, ne sont pas comme nous.

\- Alors dans ce cas, ne craint rien mon tout petit. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas moi…

\- Il est malade. Sa fièvre…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Avec la magie qu'il possède déjà et mes soins, tout ira bien… Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Odin hocha la tête tout en étant frappé par l'affection qui se dégageait déjà des propos de son épouse. Il n'était pas son fils, mais elle l'avait déjà adopté, étrangement et instantanément, laissant parler son cœur de mère et cela l'inquiétait. Le Roi d'Asgard savait que cela venait sans doute du fait qu'elle ne parvenait plus à avoir d'enfants et il se mit à craindre qu'elle s'attache trop vite à ce bébé, car son geste n'était pas désintéressé. Il savait, il avait compris que cet enfant était le fils de Laufey et il savait qu'en l'élevant au sein de sa famille, il pourrait s'en faire un allié précieux qui unirait leurs deux peuples et éviterait le retour des guerres. Le souci, c'est qu'il savait que son épouse n'apprécierait pas son plan. Il l'entendait déjà lui dire qu'en enfant n'était pas un trophée comme ceux qu'il enfermait à la cave, mais cette guerre avait fait tant de victimes, qu'il était prêt à tout pour que cela ne recommence jamais.

Frigga, tout en berçant le petit redressa la tête vers son époux. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Non, pensa Odin, elle n'accepterait pas de le voir comme un enjeu politique, pas avec ce regard dont elle le gratifiait.

La Reine continua de sourire.

\- Je vais l'emmener dans notre chambre pour prendre soin de lui.

Odin se contenta d'hocher la tête, il devait passer voir les guérisseurs pour son œil et réfléchir à cet acte qu'il avait vu comme politique, mais qui était sur le point de bouleverser bien plus sa vie.

...

Frigga pénétra dans la chambre en berçant le jeune bébé qui babillait doucement sans ses bras. La reine était étonnée qu'un petit être qu'elle sentait malade et affamé ne l'exprime pas par des pleurs. Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir du courage mon tout petit, je vais prendre soin de toi, tu vas voir.

Frigga s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit dans lequel dormait encore Thor. Son aîné dut la sentir s'asseoir puisque le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux endormis avant de se redresser.

\- Maman, est-ce que papa est rentré ?

La Reine lui sourit.

\- Oui, la guerre est finie.

Le petit garçon fit la moue.

\- Je savais bien que je serais pas assez grand pour combattre les méchants !

\- Ne t'en fais mon petit, tu en feras bien assez des combats, regarde !

Pour la première fois, le garçonnet remarqua le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- C'est ton petit frère, lui murmura sa mère en attendant de voir sa réaction.

La mine boudeuse du garçonnet disparut laissant place à un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? ça y est maman ? J'ai enfin un petit frère ! Un vrai petit-frère à moi !

Frigga sourit devant la joie de son fils.

\- Oui, regarde.

\- Mais il est tout petit, dit Thor un peu déçu.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

\- Il va grandir ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il va grandir…

\- Et il viendra jouer et se battre avec moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Je peux maman ? Demanda le petit garçon en tendant les bras.

Frigga sourit. Elle aida son aîné à s'asseoir convenablement dans le lit et lui déposa son petit-frère dans les bras en le tenant. Le bébé tourna son regard vert sur Thor, le fixant et ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler maman ?

\- Loki…

\- Bonjour Loki ! Je suis ton grand-frère, dit Thor en le tenant fermement.

Frigga ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était pas la seule à trouver l'arrivée de Loki comme un instant magique. Thor semblait si heureux. Il fallait juste qu'elle parvienne à prendre soin de cet enfant dont, malgré elle sentait la faiblesse malgré son apparente bonne santé. Il fallait qu'elle sauve ce miracle que la vie venait de lui offrir.

OoooO

Thor s'était rendormi et Frigga, assise à côté de lui, donnait un biberon au tout jeune Loki qui buvait avec avidité. La Reine le regardait faire avec tendresse.

\- Mon tout petit, je me demande bien combien de jours on t'a laissé affamer et mourant, tout seul dans le froid. Même si tu ne crains pas l'hiver tu as dû être si terrorisé, mais tout est fini tu sais. Bois mon enfant, ici tu ne manqueras de rien et surtout pas d'amour, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Des bruits de pas lui firent lever la tête. La Reine sourit en voyant son époux entrer dans leur chambre. Il avait quitté son armure pour revêtir une tenue légère avec une chemise de lin et un cache-œil dissimulait celui que le combat lui avait coûté. Il lui rendit son sourire et demanda un peu inquiet.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il mange, mais il est encore faible.

Le Roi hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait voulu entendre, car il avait peur que si jamais le bébé ne devait pas survivre, son épouse ne s'en remette pas, mais elle le rassura.

\- Il est courageux et fort, ne crains rient, tout ira bien.

Odin hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant Thor qui prenait toute la place, étalé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

\- Comment ce petit diable a atterri ici ?

\- Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il s'inquiétait pour vous et il est très heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de son petit frère.

\- J'imagine que vous lui avez trouvé un nom, dit Odin en observant l'enfant qui continuait de manger.

\- Oui, Loki…

\- C'est très joli, dit Odin en prenant doucement Thor dans ses bras.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je vais le ramener à sa chambre.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas bien, tous ensemble dans ce lit ? Demanda Frigga. Il est bien assez grand.

Odin comprit que son fils, n'était pas le seul à avoir été inquiet pour lui dans les mots de sa compagne. Une compagne qui avait envie de garder toute sa famille auprès d'elle. Alors, tout en gardant le petit Thor dans ses bras, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses se rallongea, déposant le petit garçon le long de son flan contre lequel, il se pelotonna.

Frigga finit de faire manger Loki, prit soin de lui, l'emmitoufla dans de douces couvertures et vint s'allonger à son tour. Elle se tourna sur le côté et déposa le bébé à côté de son nouveau frère. Bien qu'endormi, Thor dût le sentir et se retourna, posant une main sur le bébé qui le regarda en s'agitant un peu avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

La Reine releva la tête, croisant le regard de son époux, auquel elle sourit avant de laisser le sommeil la rattraper à son tour. Odin observa sa femme, son fils et le bébé jotun qu'il allait élever comme un second enfant et ses pensées se bousculèrent quand il comprit soudainement que ce n'était pas un pion qu'il avait ramené, mais un bébé que ceux qu'il aimait avait instantanément adopté, et il fut troublé en comprenant qu'il était lui aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'évoquer la toute jeune enfance de nos deux princes asgardiens et j'ai eu cette idée de préquelle à mon histoire "Les fils d'Odin". Je ne sais pas si cette idée vous plaît, dites le moi dans une review.**


	2. Les premiers jours

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.**

 **Dans ce 2eme chapitre, le petit Loki est encore malade et toute sa nouvelle famille s'inquiète pour lui.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENFANCE ASGARDIENNE**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Les premiers jours**_

Frigga était assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle avait délicatement déposé le bébé jotun pour prendre soin de lui et ajustait doucement une couverture autour du petit corps. Le bébé la regardait en s'agitant un peu, tendant ses mains dans sa direction. Frigga sourit et leva une main, faisant apparaître des formes colorées qui dansèrent devant les yeux du nourrisson qui sourit en tendant ses petites mains pour les attraper. La Reine aimait le voir comme ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était encore faible et malade. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, car il ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Tous les bébés de son âge pleuraient pour dire qu'ils avaient faim, soif ou autre chose. Lui ne pleurait pas ou à peine.

La Reine se sentait de plus en plus inquiète. Elle utilisait bien sa magie pour le soigner, mais il n'était ni un ase, ni un vane, c'était un tout petit bébé jotun qu'elle aimait déjà comme son propre fils, un petit être qui lui montrait chaque jour combien il portait en lui de magie et combien il voulait vivre. Alors, elle devait le sauver. Elle l'aimait déjà bien trop pour le perdre.

Frigga fit cesser les jeux de lumière et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front du petit Loki. Elle frémit en le sentant un peu chaud. Il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Du doigt, elle caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Allez mon tout petit, je sais que tu luttes. Accroche-toi mon miracle. Je t'aime.

Le bébé gazouilla doucement avant de fermer les yeux. Frigga se pencha pour le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle était si inquiète. La Mère-de-Toutes-Choses se concentra pour lui transmettre de la force par sa magie. Elle sentait bien qu'il était faible et son inquiétude se transformait peu à peu en peur. Comme elle était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Elle le berça doucement et se mit à chantonner. A son de sa voix, le bébé ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et Frigga lui sourit.

\- Hey ! Que tu as de jolis yeux. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout faire pour que tout aille bien.

Un bruit de pas lui fit redresser la tête et Odin entra dans la chambre. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses était inquiet lui aussi. Son épouse ne quittait pas leur chambre depuis les quatre derniers jours, tentant de sauver la vie de ce bébé qu'il avait ramené.

Le Roi aurait aimé prendre la chose de manière détachée. Ce n'était pas son enfant, mais un bébé jotun. S'il ne devait pas survivre, il ne devrait pas en être affecté. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Non seulement il savait que Frigga en serait profondément touché, mais lui aussi. Cet enfant était déjà un peu comme le sien et il était distrait. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer lors de sa dernière entrevue. Il ne pensait qu'à cet enfant, malade et affaibli dont il espérait la survie, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose en ce moment.

En voyant son épouse le bercer contre son sein, il fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le bord du lit.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il fait preuve d'une solidité surprenante pour voir qu'il est si petit pour sa race, mais il est encore si faible que chaque fois qu'il s'endort j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Odin frémit et tendit la main pour toucher la petite joue du bébé. Frigga sourit et glissa ses mains pour déposer le petit être dans les bras de son père adoptif. Odin le prit avec délicatesse et le serra contre sa poitrine, lui souriant quand ses yeux verts se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Hey Loki… Il faut guérir mon petit.

Odin caressa du doigt la joue du bébé qui lui saisit avec ses mains. Le Roi d'Asgard se sentit défaillir. Oui, il fallait soigner et sauver ce bébé.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que leur aîné avait encore fugué de sa chambre pour venir se terrer dans la chambre de ses parents. Lui aussi voulait voir son petit frère et malgré son jeune âge, il comprenait bien que les choses n'allaient pas. Le petit garçon prit un air contrarié et effectua un demi-tour avant de s'éclipser par la porte secondaire.

OooooO

Frigga était assise sur le lit, donnant son biberon à Loki quand la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla de nouveau et que le petit Thor choisit de faire une véritable entrée. La Reine lui lança un regard attendrit auquel son fils qui avait à peine plus de trois ans répondit par un regard sérieux avant de se hisser sur le lit et de lui tendre l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Une pomme ? S'étonna Frigga. Tu veux que je te la coupe.

\- Non, c'est pour Loki !

La Reine sourit.

\- Il est trop petit pour manger une pomme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour qu'il mange c'est pour qu'il aille mieux !

Frigga fut touchée en comprenant ce que son petit garçon voulait dire. Elle cala Loki avec son biberon dans le creux de son bras et prit la pomme.

\- Tu as raison mon Thor. Ton petit frère est malade.

\- La pomme peut le soigner alors ?

\- Non, pas toutes les pommes. Il en faut une du jardin d'Idunn. Une pomme d'or.

\- Ah ! Pas celle-là alors ?

\- Non, mais ne t'en fais pas, il va guérir.

\- Tu me le promets maman ?

\- Oui, dit Frigga en tentant de se convaincre elle-même. Il va guérir.

\- Je peux rester un peu là ?

\- Oui, tu peux rester, lui répondit Frigga en l'invitant à s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Le petit garçon lui obéit et se pelotonna contre sa mère.

\- Je veux qu'il guérisse maman.

La Reine posa une main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon petit…

OooooO

Après avoir bu son biberon, Frigga avait déposé le bébé dans son petit lit à côté du sien et une servante était venue récupérer l'aventureux Thor. La Reine était touchée par l'inquiétude de son aîné. Il était trop petit pour agir de la sorte. Il devait sentit leur angoisse.

Maintenant que le bébé dormait, Frigga était sortit sur la terrasse, perdant son regard dans la nuit, observant les Lunes et implorant pour la survie de cet enfant avec lequel elle luttait depuis des jours.

La main d'Odin se glissa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tout n'est pas si positif, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, soupira la Reine. Il a de la fièvre. Il ne pleure toujours pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Peut-être que nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

\- Non, je refuse d'entendre ça. Nous devons pouvoir le sauver et…

Frigga se tut car un grand bruit en provenance de la chambre les fit sursauter. Aussitôt, les deux époux coururent en direction du bruit et freinèrent en découvrant Thor assis dans le lit de son frère, le tenant dans ses bras. Le petit garçon posait sur ses lèvres un quartier de pomme et prit un air penaud et coupable quand ses parents se rapprochèrent. Frigga prit doucement Loki et Thor baissa la tête, tendant le reste de la pomme à son frère.

\- Elle vient du jardin de dame Idunn celle-là, je le promets.

\- Une pomme d'or ? S'étonna Odin en regardant le fruit, mais comment tu as fais ?

\- Je lui ai demandé pour mon petit frère. Je veux qu'il guérisse.

\- Oh mon petit, s'exclama Frigga émue, par l'inquiétude de son tout jeune fils, avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Je ne veux pas un bisou, je veux qu'il aille mieux ! Lui répliqua Thor avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Il ira mieux, ne t'en fais pas…

OooooO

Odin se tourna sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui était difficile de s'endormir en ce moment et il s'étonnait lui-même d'être incapable de parvenir à dormir convenablement à cause de son inquiétude pour l'enfant toujours malade qu'il veillait avec son épouse. C'était étrange comme lui, le Roi et le guerrier pouvait se faire du souci pour ce petit être qui n'était même pas de son sang.

Il finit par se lever et fit le tour du lit, sursautant en découvrant que Loki n'était pas seul dans son lit. Ayant échappé une nouvelle fois à ses nourrices, le jeune Thor s'était faufilé jusqu'à la chambre et s'était hissé dans le lit, s'endormant de nouveau en tenant son petit frère dans les bras. Un petit frère qui gazouillait gentiment en donnant de petits coups de poing sur sa joue qui ne semblèrent pas le réveiller. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses sourit devant ce joli tableau et il comprit pourquoi il était perturbé. C'était si simple. Il aimait cet enfant et il n'était pas le seul. Le Roi posa doucement ses doigts sur la joue du bébé et ressentit un certain soulagement en ne sentant plus de fièvre.

\- Elle a enfin disparue. Tout ira bien, lui murmura doucement Frigga en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Il est sauvé ?

\- Oui… Regarde comme il paraît plus vif.

\- C'est un petit gaillard solide.

Frigga ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête avant de l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son époux tout en posant un regard plein de tendresse sur les deux enfants qui étaient en train de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La scène était si attendrissante. Thor était tout de suite devenu le grand frère protecteur, ayant même réussi du haut de ses trois ans à convaincre Idunn de lui donner l'une de ses pommes. La Reine était heureuse. Deux fils et un joli miracle, elle avait de quoi à se sentir bien. Elle espéra juste que rien ne change avec le temps et que les combats que menaient son époux n'embarqueraient pas trop vite ses deux enfants.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'évoquer la toute jeune enfance de nos deux princes asgardiens et j'ai eu cette idée de préquelle à mon histoire "Les fils d'Odin". Je ne sais pas si cette idée vous plaît, dites le moi dans une review.**


	3. Pique-nique de printemps

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.**

 **Dans ce 3eme chapitre, Frigga a prévu un pique-nique avec ses deux fils.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec un ancien thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Biberon"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Voilà, je vous avais dit que les publications ne serait pas régulière. Il faut attendre l'inspiration pour le bon OS et voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENFANCE ASGARDIENNE**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Pique-nique de printemps**_

Frigga était assise sur le bord de son lit, accoudée sur le bord du berceau dans lequel reposait le tout jeune Loki. Cela faisait quatre mois que son mari l'avait ramené à Asgard et après l'incertitude des premiers jours, tout semblait aller mieux. Le bébé avait repris des forces et la nouvelle de l'arrivée d'un second prince avait été acclamée par le royaume.

La reine ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait plus un, mais deux fils. Deux fils qui avaient semblé s'aimer depuis le premier instant et son cœur de mère en était heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que Thor grandisse seul, sans personne à ses côtés. Nul être était immortel et elle aimait cette idée que ses enfants seraient deux pour se soutenir quand elle ne serait plus là. Qu'ils puissent ne pas s'entendre n'était même pas envisageable au vue de l'amour immédiat qu'elle avait ressenti entre eux. Oh, bien sûr, c'était des garçons donc ils allaient se chamailler ou se battre, mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait effacer cet amour qui les unissait. Il lui semblait même si immédiat et fort qu'elle était sûre qu'il résisterait même à la découverte des vraies origines de Loki. Toutefois, c'était quelque chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser, surtout pas. Ce n'était plus un Jötun. C'était son petit garçon, son miracle.

Elle lui caressait doucement la joue en lui souriant lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une tornade blonde passa entre les jambes de servante qui lui servait de nourrice pour se précipiter vers elle.

\- Je suis prêt maman ! Je suis prêt !

Frigga tendit les mains pour récupérer son turbulent aîné et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Prêt pour quoi ?

Le petit garçon prit immédiatement une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras.

\- Mais vous m'aviez promis un pique-nique aujourd'hui, avec ce beau soleil de printemps !

Frigga prit un air étonné qui fit adopter à son fils une mine encore plus renfrognée. C'est qu'il avait du caractère !

\- Vous m'avez menti !

Frigga finit par pouffer de rire et lui déposa un deuxième baiser sur le front.

\- Je te fais marcher. Bien sûr que nous allons le faire ce pique-nique. L'hiver est loin. Regarde comme il fait beau. Nous allons nous installer dans le parc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le visage du petit Thor s'illumina.

\- Oui ! Je connais un endroit parfait ! Avec des grands arbres !

\- Eh bien, tu vas me montrer.

Thor hocha sérieusement la tête et tourna la tête vers le berceau où reposait son frère qui devait maintenant avoir 6-7 mois.

\- Nous emmenons Loki, n'est-ce pas maman ?

\- Tu sais qu'il est encore trop petit pour jouer.

\- Oui maman, soupira Thor, mais je ne veux pas profiter de cette journée sans lui. C'est mon petit frère, il doit bien toujours être avec moi ?

Frigga sourit devant l'innocence de cette question.

\- Oui, toujours avec toi… Toujours à tes côtés. Ne vous séparez jamais, mes deux petits.

\- Mais pourquoi nous devrions nous séparer ?

\- Parce que la vie peut être cruelle, mon fils.

\- Oh, mais non. Nous serons toujours ensemble maman ! Je te le promets ! Jura le petit sur un ton solennel avant de redevenir nettement plus impatient. Nous y allons !

Thor sauta des genoux de sa mère et Frigga sourit. Il était aventureux et impétueux ce petit.

OoooO

En homme de la situation, Thor avait insisté pour porter le panier du pique-nique. Frigga lui avait donc confié le panier avec les affaires de Loki, plus léger que le panier du repas et il était tout fier de s'acquitter de sa mission. A l'aide d'une longue bande de soie, Frigga avait installé Loki contre sa poitrine et le bébé s'était rendormi en écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Thor guida sa mère et son petit frère dans une allée sur la droite. Frigga le suivit en souriant. Il avait l'air de savoir où aller. Le petit garçon écarta un buisson et sorti du chemin suivi par sa mère, intriguée. Toutefois, lorsque le buisson s'écarta, elle fut frappée par la beauté de cet endroit. Des arbres magnifiques et majestueux, une source limpide, c'était sublime.

\- Cet endroit est si beau.

\- Ça sera notre lieu pour jouer ! Annonça fièrement Thor. Je l'ai trouvé moi-même.

\- C'est un très joli choix.

\- Nous nous installons, maman ?

Frigga sourit en hochant la tête et posa le panier de victuailles. Elle l'ouvrit et déplia une grande nappe sur laquelle se jeta Thor. Frigga le laissa faire et détacha doucement le tissu qui lui permettait de porter Loki. Aussitôt Thor se mit à genoux et tendit les bras.

\- Vous me le donnez maman ?

La reine fut touchée par l'amour qu'elle sentit dans la question de son aîné. Elle le laissa donc se mettre à genoux et lui déposa doucement son petit frère dans les bras. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Thor qui déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki avant de demander.

\- Tu aimes notre lieu pour jouer ?

Le bébé se mit à babiller et Thor leva un regard interrogatif en direction de sa mère qui déballait le repas.

\- Vous croyez que ça veut dire oui ?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Thor hocha la tête et posa de nouveau les yeux sur son petit frère.

\- Alors il faut grandir vite si tu veux venir jouer !

\- Il grandira, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Il faut qu'il mange pour ça, pour être grand et fort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous me dites quand je ne veux pas manger ma soupe.

\- Oui, répondit Frigga, amusée par son fils. C'est bien ça.

\- Je peux avoir son biberon alors, maman ? Je veux bien l'aider à devenir grand, moi !

Le sourire ne quittait pas le visage de la reine. Il y avait tellement d'innocence dans les mots de Thor. Elle hocha doucement la tête et prit le biberon dans le petit panier. Elle s'assura qu'il n'était pas trop chaud et se rapprocha. Doucement, elle installa Loki dans les bras de son frère de la meilleure façon et lui fit prendre le biberon correctement.

Tout en tenant sa main pour l'aider à ne pas faire de gestes maladroits, elle laissa donc son aîné donner à manger à son frère. Les yeux de Thor s'illuminèrent quand il vit le bébé se mettre à boire goulûment.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir très faim.

\- C'est l'heure.

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai faim.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton sandwich est prêt. Tu veux que je termine de lui donner son biberon ?

\- Ah non ! C'est ma tâche ! C'est mon petit frère !

Comme il avait l'air sérieux en disant cela, ne put s'empêcher de penser Frigga et comme elle était heureuse de cet amour entre eux.

\- Oui, c'est ton petit frère.

Pendant que Thor continuait à donner à manger à Loki, la reine se pencha en avant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne tout en se murmurant à elle-même.

\- Comme j'aimerais que cela ne change jamais.

Thor redressa un peu la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites, maman ?

\- Rien… Ne t'en fais pas.

...

Une heure après, Frigga était toujours là, assise sur la nappe, finissant une part de tarte tout en laissant son regard se poser sur ses deux fils. Après avoir mangé, Loki s'était endormi paisiblement. Thor avait englouti son repas comme un petit glouton et s'était allongé aux côtés de son petit frère. Il avait commencé par lui raconter les aventures qu'ils allaient vivre dans ce parc et puis, il s'était assoupi lui-aussi.

La reine avait décidé de ne pas bouger, les laissant faire la sieste l'un contre l'autre. Le tableau était joli et la chaleur agréable. Tout était si paisible, un vrai rêve qu'elle espéra ne jamais voir se briser.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'évoquer la toute jeune enfance de nos deux princes asgardiens et j'ai eu cette idée de préquelle à mon histoire "Les fils d'Odin". Je ne sais pas si cette idée vous plaît, dites le moi dans une review.**


	4. Premiers pas

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.**

 **Dans ce 3eme chapitre, Frigga a prévu un pique-nique avec ses deux fils.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec un ancien thème des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Bébé"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Voilà, je vous avais dit que les publications ne serait pas régulière. Il faut attendre l'inspiration pour le bon OS et voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENFANCE ASGARDIENNE**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Premiers pas**_

Un livre de contes à la main, Frigga traversa les escaliers pour gagner la chambre de son fils cadet. Le jeune Jötun maladif était devenu un enfant vigoureux et en bonne santé. Oh bien sûr, il était si petit quand Frigga pensait à ses origines, mais quelle importance, il était un jeune Ase parfait et elle était sûre que le jeune homme qu'il deviendrait serait magnifique. Toutefois, elle avait remarqué aussi que ses sommeils étaient un peu agités et elle avait décidé de passer la matinée avec lui pour lui raconter des histoires et l'apaiser un peu. Avec la magie qu'il portait en lui, elle ne serait pas étonnée si des bribes de souvenirs violents sur sa venue au monde, son abandon ou les combats auxquels il avait assistés, restaient ancrées dans sa mémoire. Elle avait donc pris la résolution de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie.

Tout en continuant à réfléchir, la reine poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle entra dans la pièce et se rapprocha du berceau qu'elle eut la surprise de trouver vide. Le tout jeune Loki avait 11 mois désormais. Il faisait ses premiers pas et disait ses premiers mots, mais il était trop petit pour sortir tout seul de son lit.

Frigga avait parlé avec la nourrice et avec Erdaa la guérisseuse, l'une des deux seules personnes avec Heimdall qui soit au courant des véritables origines de son enfant. Elle savait que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était venue chercher le petit garçon pour aller le promener. Un autre suspect lui vint alors immédiatement à l'esprit. Frigga soupira et sorti de la chambre de son cadet pour entrer dans la chambre d'à côté, celle de son aîné.

\- Thor ?

Mais une nouvelle fois, elle découvrit une chambre vide. Frigga fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Mais enfant, comment un enfant de 4 ans peut donc disparaître de cette manière ?

Elle venait juste de se poser la question lorsqu'elle vit la nourrice de Thor, venir dans sa direction. A son air préoccupé, la reine prit un air sombre.

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma Reine, il a échappé à ma surveillance. J'ai été voir Dame Idunn pour savoir s'il n'était pas dans ses jardins, mais elle ne l'a pas vu.

\- Erniel, il faudra un jour m'expliquer comment un enfant de 4 ans arrive aussi bien à vous fausser compagnie.

\- C'est qu'il est plus rusé qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Si cela vous intéresse, son frère n'est plus dans son berceau et …

Frigga s'immobilisa pendant qu'une idée venait de traverser son esprit. Aussitôt, elle planta sur place la nourrice de plus en plus mal à l'aise et gagna rapidement les jardins.

Thor était rusé, mais plus encore, il était borné. Un trait de caractère tout droit irrité de son père et qui lui présageait quelques soucis à l'avenir si cela venait à se confirmer.

D'un pas alerte, la Mère-de-Toutes-Choses gagna le bosquet en contrebas et s'engouffra dans les buissons. Si jamais son impétueux petit bonhomme avait entraîné son petit frère jusque-là, il allait devoir faire face à un sermon assez virulent.

Sauf que l'idée de fâcher Thor disparut immédiatement devant la scène qu'elle découvrit. Ses deux fils étaient bien là, dans leurs tuniques de nuit. Thor se tenait derrière son frère lui tenant les mains et riant aux éclats pendant que ce dernier faisait quelques pas d'une démarche encore mal assurée. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire si elle en jugeait par son rire et par le « encore » presque parfait qu'il répétait pendant que son frère l'encourageait.

Son frère… Frigga sourit. Comme son époux, elle s'était demandé si le petit Jötun garderait tout le temps son apparence d'Ase de manière naturelle ou si Thor finirait par sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement frères, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui montrait que toutes ses craintes n'étaient pas justifiées. Ils étaient si petits, mais déjà si proche l'un de l'autre. Un attachement qu'elle avait remarqué dès le premier mot prononcé par le plus jeune des princes. Ce n'était ni maman, ni papa, ça avait été « Thor » son premier mot, le nom de son frère. Un frère qui ne cessait de rire pendant qu'il l'aidait à faire ses premiers pas.

Toutefois, même si le tableau était joli, la reine se trouvait face à deux garnements qui avaient fait le mur. S'ils commençaient déjà à cet âge-là, qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard !

La reine émit un raclement de gorge qui fit lever la tête de son fils aîné. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Mère ! Vous avez vu comme il marche bien !

\- Je le vois en effet, dit la reine en se rapprochant. Comme je vois que vous avez quitté le palais sans permission !

Thor prit un air penaud en comprenant le reproche et baissa la tête, se laissant tomber assis à côté de son petit frère qui se pencha pour s'agripper à lui.

\- Je suis désolé maman, mais c'est notre clairière. C'est là qu'on va jouer et faire des choses importantes. C'est notre endroit à nous et puis… on n'a pas Erniel sur le dos.

\- Thor Odinson ! Le réprimanda Frigga. Quel est donc ce langage ? Tu ne dois pas parler des gens de cette façon.

\- Désolé maman, dit le petit garçon en baissant la tête.

\- Thor ! Répéta le petit Loki en tapotant doucement le nez de son frère.

\- Attends, marmonna ce dernier. Maman est sérieuse là.

Frigga sourit devant la remarque et vint s'asseoir aux côté de ses deux garnements. Thor baissa un peu la tête.

\- Vous allez me punir ?

La reine sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Non mon petit, mais je ne veux plus que vous partiez à l'aventure sans prévenir personne, c'est une très mauvaise habitude.

\- Promis maman. Il faut qu'on rentre ?

Frigga leva la tête. L'air été chaud, mais pas trop. La clairière était baignée par une ombre bienvenue et elle avait toujours le livre de contes à la main. Alors, elle sourit, tendant les mains pour installer Loki sur ses genoux et invitant Thor à le rejoindre. Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère avant son petit frère.

Frigga caressa la joue de chacun avant de prendre le livre.

\- Je vous propose de rester un instant ici. Ce livre raconte la légende de la forêt magique et je pense que c'est le lieu parfait pour vous la lire, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama Thor. Il y aura des combats ?

\- Hum… Peut-être bien… et aussi de la magie, dit-elle en caressant les boucles brunes de son plus jeune fils.

\- Trop bien ! S'exclama Thor. Vous nous racontez ?

\- Oui, dit Frigga en ouvrant le livre.

\- Il y a des images ? Demanda Thor en regardant les pages.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous allons bien voir si tu me laisses raconter cette histoire.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se pelotonna un peu plus contre sa mère tout en profitant pour passer un bras derrière les épaules de son petit frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Frigga le laissa faire en souriant, se mettant à lire d'une voix douce.

\- Il était une fois, dans une belle forêt enchantée…

* * *

 **Voilà, ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'évoquer la toute jeune enfance de nos deux princes asgardiens et j'ai eu cette idée de préquelle à mon histoire "Les fils d'Odin". Je ne sais pas si cette idée vous plaît, dites le moi dans une review.**


	5. Premier tour de magie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.**

 **Dans ce 5eme chapitre, Frigga est réveillé par des bruits étrange en pleine nuit**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Chéri"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Voilà, je vous avais dit que les publications ne serait pas régulière. Il faut attendre l'inspiration pour le bon OS et voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENFANCE ASGARDIENNE**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Premiers tours de magie**_

La nuit paraissait calme et paisible, tout était tranquille. Depuis la victoire contre les Jötnar deux ans plus tôt, Asgard connaissait une véritable période de paix, particulièrement appréciable pour tous. Alors Frigga perçut immédiatement des bruits étranges.

Un peu intriguée, elle se redressa sur son lit, réveillant Odin qui grogna en entrouvrant les yeux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, tu peux te rendormir, murmura la Reine en se levant de son lit.

Assez rapidement, elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce pendant qu'Odin se retourna sur le côté pour s'endormir à nouveau. D'un pas assuré, la reine ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le couloir. Les bruits se faisaient toujours entendre, des bruits qui semblaient venir de la porte de la chambre de son plus jeune fils, qui venait tout juste d'avoir deux ans, et elle fronça les sourcils, surtout qu'elle perçut aussi des rires.

De plus en plus intriguée, Frigga se rapprocha et poussa la porte avant de figer totalement de stupeur.

De grandes formes vertes représentant des paysages, des personnages et des objets flottaient dans l'air, apparaissant, tournoyant et interagissant entre elles avant de disparaître pour se reformer plus loin. Tout était merveilleux, magique et féerique. C'était un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

Chaque apparition d'un nouvel objet ou personnage était salué par des rires. Frigga mit quelques secondes à sortir de son émerveillement et se rapprocha. Ces formes féeriques jaillissaient du petit lit de Loki. La reine se pencha pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas, mais c'était bien son tout petit garçon d'à peine deux ans qui était en train de créer tous ces personnages et les rires… eh bien les rires étaient ceux de Thor.

Comme à de nombreuses reprises, le petit Thor, âgé de 5 ans, avait déserté sa chambre pour venir dormir dans le lit de son frère. Le nombre de fois où Frigga les avait retrouvés le matin endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps ne se comptait plus. Là, c'était différent. Thor était bien éveillé et il était si captivé par le spectacle que faisait apparaître son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère entrer dans la chambre.

Cette dernière les observa en train de rire et de s'amuser. Tout était si doux, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait les interrompre, sauf que ce que Loki était en train de faire n'était pas prévu. Quand il était tout petit, la Reine le distrayait en faisant apparaître de longues effluves ou des petits carrousels au-dessus de sa tête, mais ce que sont petit garçon était en train de faire prouver à quel point la magie était déjà puissante en lui, car c'était instinctif et elle eut peur. Oui, s'il était déjà capable de ça à deux ans, il serait l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout le Royaume… Un Royaume qui mettait les exploits guerriers bien avant la magie.

Frigga se racla donc la gorge, s'attirant un regard surprit de Thor.

\- Maman !

Le petit Loki tourna lui aussi la tête et baissa les mains. Le spectacle s'éteint et le petit garçonnet brun sourit à sa mère.

\- Maman !

Frigga sourit et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Hey ! Mon chéri ! C'est toi qui fait apparaître tous ce jolis objets !

\- C'est pou' Tho' , articula le petit garçon.

\- Oui je le vois mon petit, depuis quand tu fais ça ?

\- Oh ça fait plusieurs jours ! S'exclama le petit Thor en redressant sur le lit de son frère.

\- Je vois, mais il ne faut pas trop en faire tu sais.

\- Mais c'est joli ! Protesta Thor.

\- Oui, je sais que c'est joli, mais c'est de la magie et je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà aussi doué petit démon.

\- Mais c'est facile, marmonna Loki.

Frigga continua de sourire.

\- Oui, mais la magie c'est pour les plus grands. Ne fais pas de tours comme ça sans m'en parler.

\- Mais moi j'aime ses histoires maman !

\- Oh vous voulez des histoires !

La reine sourit et tendit la main à Thor pour le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui sera très content de vous raconter des histoires.

Un fils dans chaque bras, Frigga sortit de la chambre de Loki et se dirigea vers la sienne. D'un mouvement de tête, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et posa ses fils sur son lit.

\- Réveillez-donc votre père.

Les petits garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sautèrent à pieds joints sur leur père. Odin se redressa en grognant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Agacé et en colère, le Père-de-Toute-Chose s'assit et posa un regard courroucé sur ses fils. Frigga, elle, se mit à rire, déclenchant la consternation de son époux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ce ne sont que deux petits garçons qui ont besoin d'une histoire pour s'endormir. Je me suis dit que vous auriez bien le récit d'une grande bataille épique à leur raconter, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

\- Certainement pas à cette heure !

\- Oh allez père ! L'encouragea Thor.

Odin soupira et capitula. Il tendit les mains, attrapant Thor qui s'installa sur lui pendant que Frigga reprenait sa place à ses côtés dans le lit. Le petit Loki vint s'installer contre le sein de sa mère et Odin se mit à réfléchir.

\- Bien, voyons voir, quelle histoire peut bien convenir à deux petits princes aventuriers.

\- Ton combat conte les Jötnar ! Lança Thor.

Odin posa les yeux sur Loki, tout aussi attentif de son frère et sourit.

\- Non, j'en ai encore plein que tu ne connais pas. Ah ! J'en ai trouvé une !

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose se lança dans son histoire, mais il n'eut pas à parler bien longtemps parce que les deux petits garçons s'endormirent assez rapidement dans les bras de leurs parents.

Une fois qu'ils furent profondément endormis, Odin se tourna en direction de ma femme.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ?

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je me suis levée ?

\- Non, dites-moi.

\- Eh bien, Loki faisait apparaître des personnages au plafond de sa chambre.

\- Apparaître ?

\- Ses pouvoirs magiques sont en train de se réveiller.

\- Est-ce que… c'est dangereux ? Demanda Odin.

\- Non ! S'exclama Frigga presque trop fort. C'est juste que je vais devoir l'aider à canaliser tout ça, mais que je ne pensais pas à le faire si vite.

\- Il est si unique que cela ?

\- Oh oui, ça pour ça il est unique. J'ai toujours senti la force de la magie qui coulait en lui.

\- Eh bien, une chance que vous soyez sa mère, répondit Odin avec sincérité.

Frigga lui sourit tout en caressant la joue de Loki.

\- C'est m'accorder une grande charge.

\- Donc vous vous acquitterez sans encombre.

\- Maintenant que fait-on de ces deux petits garnements ?

\- Gardons-les avec nous cette nuit, répondit Frigga en s'allongeant dans le lit sans réveiller Loki.

Elle le fit se blottir dans ses bras, passa une main sur la joue de Thor et déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki.

\- Dormez bien mes chéris.


	6. Premier mensonge

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Pré-film. Pour ma deuxième série dans l'univers de nos chers dieux asgardiens, je suis remonté un peu plus loin en évoquant la toute petite enfance de nos deux dieux préférés.**

 **Dans ce 6eme chapitre, Frigga tente de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans les écuries**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Ehonté"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Voilà, je vous avais dit que les publications ne serait pas régulière. Il faut attendre l'inspiration pour le bon OS et voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE ENFANCE ASGARDIENNE**_

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Premier mensonge**_

Frigga soupira, observant ses deux garçons assis chacun sur un tabouret en face d'elle. Le petit Loki, âgé de 5 ans, baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds et fut aussitôt imité par son grand frère de 8 ans.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait me dire ce qui s'est passé dans les écuries ?

Aucun des deux garnements ne répondit et Frigga se pencha sur eux avec un air sévère, récupérant un brin de paille dans les cheveux de Thor et dans le col de la chemise de Loki.

\- Je veux une réponse !

Bien évidement, aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Leurs pieds semblaient bien plus intéressants que de répondre à leur mère.

\- Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? J'attends une réponse !

Les enfants ne bougèrent pas et Frigga commençait à perdre patience.

\- Thor et Loki Odinson, je veux une réponse tout de suite. Le cheval de votre père ne s'est pas échappé tout seul de sa stalle avant de détruire toute une partie du marché. Alors ?

\- Eh bien, c'est simple maman, dit enfin le petit Loki. Nous passions devant l'écurie et nous avons entendu le cheval en train de hennir. On a cru qu'il avait un problème et nous sommes entrés dans l'écurie.

\- Bien … Et par quel miracle vous vous êtes retrouvé sur son dos ?

\- Il a tapé un grand coup dans la porte de son box et elle s'est ouverte, ajouta Loki. Thor a voulu monter sur son dos pour le calmer, mais il a levé les pattes pour m'écraser alors Thor m'a attrapé et il m'a hissé sur le cheval pour me sauver. Sauf qu'il s'est emballé et on a fini dans le marché et…

\- Stop ! J'admire tes efforts et je trouve que cette histoire très crédible, presque trop d'ailleurs, mais tu sais que je te connais Loki Odinson ? Je sais que c'est un mensonge éhonté alors ? Qui me donnera la véritable explication ?

\- Mais c'est la vérité maman ! Protesta le jeune Loki.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, donc je veux la vérité ! Alors ?

Les deux petits garçons restèrent à nouveau silencieux et Frigga s'agenouilla vers eux.

\- Mentir est une mauvaise habitude. Tu comptes devenir le dieu du mensonge ?

\- Ce serait mal ? Demanda Loki.

\- En tous cas je ne sais pas si cela te fera du bien en tous cas. Alors ? Essaie la vérité.

Frigga tourna la tête vers Thor.

\- Tu peux toi aussi parler.

\- Ça c'est passé comme Loki a dit !

\- Très bien. Vous allez donc rester assis sur ses bancs jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui s'est passé, dit Frigga en se relevant.

Les enfants protestèrent, mais la Reine s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand la voix de Thor l'arrêta.

\- C'est de ma faute maman.

Frigga se retourna.

\- Je t'écoute. Voyons si tu mens aussi bien que ton frère.

\- On voulait juste faire une balade avec le cheval de père, mais il est trop fort, trop puissant et nous n'avons pas pu le retenir.

\- Ah voilà qui ressemble bien plus à la vérité. C'est donc comme ça que la place du marché a été totalement dévastée et que le cheval en vous jetant au sol a bien failli vous piétiner !

\- Oui, admit Thor.

\- On est désolé maman, ajouta le petit Loki.

\- On avoir une punition ?

Frigga garda un air sombre pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle passa la main dans leurs cheveux.

\- Je pense que votre peur a déjà été une punition suffisante, alors vous allez prendre un bain et filez dormir, compris ?

\- Oui, maman, répondirent les deux petits garçons sur un ton soulagé.

Rapidement, ils sautèrent de leurs bancs et se dirigèrent penauds en direction de la porte. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Frigga se retourna et leur lança.

\- Et plus de mensonges éhontés pour des bêtises !

\- Oui, maman, répondirent les deux jeunes princes d'Asgard avant de sortir de la pièce.


End file.
